


burden [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling, Episode: e115 The Chapter Closes, F/M, Insomnia, Loss, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "burden" by sabinelagrande."And somewhere in the middle of it, Keyleth stops sleeping."





	burden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791058) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 10:52  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burden.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burden%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for argentumlupine!! For being an excellent person and for everything she's done for the Critter community with CRTranscripts. Merry Christmas, dear! <3 <3 <3 Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission! And thanks to Frea_O for making the cover!


End file.
